Spoken Language Understanding (SLU) systems may be used in a variety of different applications. A SLU system may be created to identify a particular entry in a list (e.g. person, movie, item, product, song, . . . ) based on a spoken utterance. For example, a particular list entry may be identified by its name. Training these SLU systems to use variations of a name can be very challenging. For example, determining the variations of an entry in the list can be very time consuming.